Til There Was You
by vonniebeth
Summary: Sequel to I'm Here. What happens when Natalie finds someone close to her dead? Can't think of a better summary right now. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**yay sequels! I've been thinking about this for a long time (since I'm Here ended). I decided on putting emphasis on Gabe and Natalie (but not the same thing that I did in Danamite's Last Stand and 1, 2, 3, 4 (I Hate You) cuz that would be disgusting in this). This story probably won't be very long cuz I have so much I have to do before school starts in, what is it, 3 weeks? I don't know. And note that in this story, Natalie is 13 and Gabe is 14. Please review**

Natalie did not know where she was. One minute, she was lying in her hospital bed, now she was in a place she didn't know. Then it hit her: she died. She looked around, hoping to find somebody she knew (or maybe she'd find Mozart). It came as a relief to her when she heard somebody call, "Natalie!" Natalie turned to where the voice came from only to see a guy, who looked maybe a year older than her flying towards her. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Who are you?" Natalie asked rudely, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring angrily at the guy.

"Shocked, aren't you? Well, I'm shocked that you don't know who I am. I've been with you practically your whole life. It's me, your brother, Gabe."

"Gabe… but that can't be right… you're… oh wait."

"You were gonna say 'you're dead' weren't you? That's okay. Being dead takes time to adapt to, but it shall be okay. You're here with me."

"Wait a sec. You died when you were just a little baby. How can you look like a 14 year old?"

"Uh, I don't know. Anywho, as your brother, I'm going to be your personal mentor for all things Heaven. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah. Could you please get away from me?"

"Nat, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're still just a baby on the inside, Gabe! Quit acting like you're so grown up. I can do things around here myself!"

"Yeah, but I'm not the one who killed myself at 13 years old."

Natalie couldn't take it anymore. She started crying. "You don't even know how bad my life was when I was alive. Those 2 girls were so awful to me. They turned everyone against me. I bet they're down there right now, celebrating my dead-ness."

"Screw them. You're in paradise now. Everything is going to be okay now. So, do you wanna have a little tour of what's around?"

"Clouds, clouds and more clouds?"

"Very funny. Come on."

So Gabe gave Natalie a tour. As they went around, Natalie said hi to people that she knew, and was surprised to find that one of her uncles had died around the same time as her. "Weird," Natalie thought. Just as the tour was finishing up, Natalie heard someone call out, "Hey Natalie! Long time no see, eh?"

Startled, she looked behind her, and hoped that who she was seeing was just a figure of her imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**hooray, I put up another chapter! The person that Natalie saw I had planned to put in this all along, in case any of you was wondering (cuz I know that some people were…) **

"Henry! Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Natalie yelled, really hoping that she wasn't seeing right.

"I took the same route you did," Henry said. "I missed you so much I had to do it. I really wanted to see you, so I offered to help my mom with dinner, then 'accidentally' lodged the knife into my heart. Except, unlike you, I died in an instant. I think I can still hear my mom crying from here."

"This is ridiculous. You shouldn't have done this. Being dead is, well, uh, dead. It's boring, and I got stuck here with Mr. Big Brother and my boyfriend."

Henry's heart could've skipped a beat hearing her say boyfriend. "Well, there must be something. Who's Mr. Big Brother?"

"I am," Gabe said. "I don't believe we met. I'm Gabe, Natalie's brother."

"Oh, so you're the Gabe dude that Natalie kept mentioning. Frankly, I don't think she likes you very much. I'm Henry."

"As so I've figured. Now, anywho, Natalie is wrong. Being dead is not dead. There are many things that we can do."

"Like what?" Natalie and Henry asked simultaneously, looking somewhat intrigued.

"Well, we can haunt the living, for one."

"Awesome, let's go."

"No, you can't just 'go'…"

Natalie and Henry did not hear the rest of what Gabe was saying. They ran to the edge of a cloud and jumped. After a few seconds, Henry started screaming. "Oh my god!" he yelled. "We're gonna die, Natalie! Save me!"

"Henry, you idiot. We're already dead!" Natalie pointed out. "It's all downhill from here, and I mean it literally."

"Death can really change a person, can't it?"

"I guess so."

"It hasn't changed how I've felt about you, though."

"That's… that's awesome. Death has made me love you more."

"Hey, you turtledoves," Gabe shouted from the cloud. "Fly back up here this instant!"

"Who are you? Dad? I think NOT!"

"Natalie Goodman, you're going to get it!"

"You're still not Dad, Gabe. I don't have to listen to you. I'm going to use my God-given right of free will, man!"

"Nat-" That was all Gabe could say before he tumbled off the cloud and fell faster than Natalie and Henry, who began laughing. "Hey, this isn't funny!"

"Yes it is!"

Before long, they were down on the Earth. "Who should we haunt first?" Henry asked Natalie.

"I don't know," Natalie said, but then her eyes lit up. "Wait, let's go haunt Kailey and Lisa!"

"Great idea!"

Henry and Natalie set off on a search for them, and Gabe shouted after them. "Don't you dare! You'll regret this! You both will! Don't do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**sigh, I've been so bored today. This chapter is kind of boring, but it was the best I could come up with on boredom's whim**

Gabe went as fast as he could to catch up to Henry and Natalie, but he somehow could not. Soon, they were too far for them to even hear him yelling, "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!"

Henry and Natalie were by the cemetery when they spotted Kailey and Lisa. "I wonder why they're here," Henry whispered. "Let's go find out."

"I can't believe it," Kailey muttered. "They both died. Henry and Natalie. I really wish we could go back so I can stop myself from being so mean to her. They'd both be living and I wouldn't feel so bad."

"You got that right," Lisa solemnly agreed. "I would've dated Henry if he were still alive."

"No you wouldn't. I would!"

"There's no use fighting about it. He's dead. I bet he's up there with Natalie right now, falling in love. Well, I suppose we should leave. I think we spent enough apologetic time with them for today. I'll be back here tomorrow."

"So will I. Does this happen to everyone when they know that they were the cause of someone's suicide?"

"I guess so."

Kailey and Lisa walked away, and both Henry and Natalie frowned. "They're _sorry_?" Natalie yelled. "They treated me like shit for 9 years, and they're sorry cuz I'm dead! That is SO not fair! I'm going to haunt them!" She caught up with them and yelled, "BOO!"

"Hey, what was that?" Lisa asked, feeling suddenly scared.

"I'm Natalie Goodman! The girl you killed with your words."

"NATALIE! Oh my god! I'm sorry I was so mean to you when I was alive! Please don't hurt me!"

"Why? You hurt me."

"But I'm sorry. This was all Kailey's idea, I swear! Don't hurt me, Natalie. Please! Hurt Kailey instead!"

Kailey gasped. "Wow! Thanks, Lise!" she yelled.

"Kailey…" Natalie began.

"Okay, okay. Before you hurt me, I want you to now that I was a real bitch for being so mean to you and saying things that I believe weren't true. I know it's too late now, but I REALLY want you to forgive me. So go ahead and hurt me."

"Okay, I will!" Natalie kicked Kailey as hard as she could.

"OW! You mean what I said didn't speak to you at all?"

"Well, you bullied me for 9 years. You got off easy. Now scram… but first… I want you to apologize to Henry's parents for being the cause of his death."

Kailey's face went blank. "What? I didn't cause Henry's death. He died by accident."

"Oh so you think," Henry shouted. "What kills Natalie kills me. You killed her, thus you killed me. Now go apologize to them. NOW!"

Kailey ran out of the cemetery screaming, "GHOSTS! GHOSTS!" and Kailey laughed as she followed her out of the cemetery."

Natalie grinned. "Who she we do next?" she asked.

"Uh, I don't know," Henry said. "Doing Kailey and Lisa was an awful thing to do now that I think about it. Hey, did you know that we're buried next to each other? I couldn't help but read the tombstones. Mine read 'Henry D. Glaceau, He Died with Dignity'. I think that was my dad's idea. Your read 'Natalie K. Goodman: Reunited with Her Brother At Last'."

"Okay, we're doing my mom."

"No we're not! Your mom feels awful enough that you're dead. Do you really think she needs you to haunt her after all the pain she's went through?"

Natalie sighed. "I guess you're right. But haunting people is so much fun. Come on, Henry. Think of someone you want to haunt."

Henry thought for a moment then smiled. "My sister! Let's haunt her."

"Great idea!"

"Bad idea!" Gabe shouted as he finally caught up to Henry and Natalie.

"Not you again. Why do you have to follow me?"

"Cuz I'm your older brother, that's why. I have to watch over you."

"No you don't. Now that you're here, would you like to join us in haunting Henry's sister?"

Gabe's eyes lit up. "Henry, you have a sister?"

"Yep," Henry replied. "She's a little older than you, 17 to be exact."

"Well, I'd like to meet her. Can I really come and join your haunting?"

"You said it was a bad idea," Natalie pointed out.

"And what gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

"The right of little sister-ism. Let's go!"  
They all headed off for the Glaceau house… but Gabe couldn't help but think of all the chaos that would be in store for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**okay, this chapter is a little sad. I wanted to put a little more emphasis on what Emily and Henry's relationship was like before his death (god, I sound like my Honors English 10 teacher!). Okay, that's all for now. Please review**

Everything at the Glaceau house was dull since the death of Henry. The parents have been trying to work more hours to get their minds off of it, Peter was usually never home, which left Emily home alone most of the time. She sighed and looked out the window. It was an unusually sunny day, which reminded Emily of the day when she was 7 and Henry was 4.

(flashback)

It was an abnormally hot day, and she somehow convinced him that it would be fun to build an indoor pool. So they took the hose into the kitchen, Emily turned it on (without knowing that her mother was in the kitchen) and water was everywhere! "EMILY MADALYN! HENRY DAVID!" their mother had yelled.

"Yes?" Emily said sweetly as Henry tried to hide behind his sister.

"What is with this? Are you 2 trying to turn our house into an indoor pool?"

"But it wasn't us. We wouldn't do that, Mommy. Uh… it was Peter!"

Her mother looked at her straight in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm!"

"Then I'm sorry for yelling at you. And I'm sorry to you too, Henry. You're not in trouble." She ran up to Peter's room to do some more yelling as Emily and Henry laughed their heads off.

(end flashback)

Emily giggled remembering that and wished that Henry was still alive. "Oh Henry," she whispered. "You were an amazing brother. I really wish you were still here. Life, it's been fucked up since you've been gone." A tear fell from her face. "I'm surprised you're not even haunting me."

"Ay, but I am," she heard Henry's voice say.

"H-Henry!" She turned away from the window and saw Henry standing at the door. "Oh my god! It is you! Henry!"

"And me," Natalie called as she joined Henry at the door.

"And me," Gabe said as he, too, joined Henry at the door, but then he wished he didn't. "Uh, you don't know me."

"I know I don't!" Emily said. "Who are you?"

"Natalie's brother, Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe."

"Natalie, I didn't know you had a brother… a really hot brother, to be exact. What happened to him?"

Natalie grinned. "He died during infancy," she said, almost proudly.

Emily looked at Gabe sadly. "Aw! You poor guy! You never really got to live, did you?"

"No," Gabe agreed. "You know, Henry told me he had a sister, but he never said that you were pretty. And by pretty, I mean pretty hot."

"I wish you weren't dead. I'd totally date you!"

"Uh, okay, Simba and Nala, enough of the fluff," Henry said. "Even if he was alive, you couldn't date him. That'd be wrong!"

"And why is that so?"

"Cuz I'm dating Gabe's sister, that's why. Me and her would've gotten married, but then we both committed suicide…"

"SUICIDE? Henry, WHY?"

"Well, for 1 thing, you were smothering me to the point where I wanted to die, and since no one else gave a shit for me, I figured I'd be better off dead. Oh, and also, I wanted to be with Natalie cuz I love her."

"Oh my god. I'm sorry, Henry. Please have mercy on me. You're my little brother. Older sisters do that kind of stuff to little brothers."

"Or older siblings to younger sibling," Gabe pointed out.

"I never meant to make you want to die. Please don't haunt me for the rest of my life… but could you haunt me on occasion so I can still have you in my life?"

Henry sighed. "It's okay," he said after awhile. "I forgive you. If you really want me to, I'll haunt you for the rest of your life on occasion. I gotta go now."

"Bye Henry. I never admitted this to you, but I love you."

"Bye Emily. I never admitted this, but I used to smoke pot."

"WHAT?"

"Bye." Henry went away and Natalie followed, waving goodbye.

"Gabey, do you have to go too?"

"Sadly, yes," Gabe sighed. "I have to watch over Natalie to make sure she doesn't get into anything stupid. Plus, we couldn't work out anyway. Your parents would think you're crazy to be dating a dead guy. It was really nice to meet you, Emily. I'll miss you. So long."

"I'll miss you too. Ta-ta." Gabe left and Emily was once again alone. "Why does he have to be so protecting… and hot… and _dead_?"


	5. Chapter 5

**aw, you didn't think I forgot about this, did you? I was kind of busy the last couple of days and I'll probably be a bit busy this week as well, so please don't hurt me for lack of updating. School stress is getting to me a little early (damn you, AP Gov!). So, sorry for lack of updating, but I promise that I won't end this story as abruptly "The Fire That Destroyed My Life" and "100 Years to Live". Please review**

Henry and Natalie left the Glaceau house laughing. "That was fun," Henry said. "What do we do next?"

Natalie thought a moment and said, "I'm not sure, but we have to somehow ditch Gabe. He thinks he's better than me just cuz he's like 18 months older than me. I don't know if he understands this, cuz he probably doesn't, but I really don't give a fuck."

Henry gasped. "Oh, I just got an amazingly brilliant idea!"

"Oo, tell me!"

"We go over to your house, with Gabe, then when your mom goes all 'Gabe, Gabe, Gabe', we run away as fast as we can and leave Gabe behind in the dust."

"Henry, that is the STUPIDEST thing I've ever heard of. Gabe would probably find out what we're up to beforehand. We need to come up with something better. Something he can't figure out as easily."

"Hot dogs. Nobody can resist hot dogs."

"What the hell do hot dogs have to do with this?"

"I don't know, but Emily thinks Gabe is one hot dog."

"Oh! I know what you're saying now! That's genius! Let's do it then!"

"Natalie," Gabe called.

"Over here, Dora the Explorer!"

"I think we should head up now."

"You mean you don't wanna stay here. Mom might like to see you…"

"Mom… okay, I'll go visit Mom. Promise me you'll stay here?"

"Sure, Inspector Gadget."

"What's with all these nicknames? Are you high or something?"

"High above the clouds. Go on. Me and Henry will be right here. We promise."

"Okay, I trust you 2. Stay here."

"Okey-dokey, Marcia Brady."

"Nat, you're really weird." Gabe went off to the Goodman's. "I mean it! Stay!"

"Wow, we didn't even have to mention your sister!"

"I guess he's a family man," Henry said with a shrug. "Well, at least we didn't swear on the name of apple pie. Let's go."

Natalie and Henry were going away when suddenly a dark cloud surrounded them. "Hey, what's going on, Henry?"

"I don't know."

"Mwahahaha," a voice cackled. "You're all in the biggest trouble that you'll ever be in!"

"Who are you?" Natalie demanded.

"I am the devil's spawn. You don't need to know my name cuz I'm rude like that. At last, I have captured Gabriel's sister after all this time!"

"All this time? What do you mean?"

"Once upon a time, it was May 9th, and you were born to Dan and Diana Goodman. That was the day I was destined to make your life the worst possible thing ever. My recruiters were Kailey Crawford and Lisa Jackson, who are now sorry that they listened to me. They killed their man-candy, but he's mine now."

"You can't do that!" Henry shouted. "I am not your man-candy cuz I'm already married."

"To whom?" the devil's spawn and Natalie shouted at the same time.

"I am married to Natalie Goodman. So there."

"We're married?" Natalie whispered to Henry.

"Shh."

"You can't be married at 14! That's not legal!" the devil's spawn yelled.

"It is in my world. You might as well just let us go and fight me."

"I have better plans." The devil's spawn took out a remote. "When I press this green button, you will be decimated into nothing and cease to exist."

Natalie and Henry shook with fear. "H-Henry," Natalie muttered. "I got a feeling that Gabe was right about this the whole time. We should have listened to him. We really, really should have."


	6. Chapter 6

**sad, sad, and sad. This will probably be the last update for a little while. School starts on Wednesday (joy…) and I still haven't finished my AP Gov project (cuz I'm lazy). There'll probably be a couple more chapters later on, but for now, this is all. Sorry it's so short. Please review (maybe it'll cheer me up about going to school) **

"Wh-what are you going to do to us?" Natalie stammered nervously.

The devil's spawn cackled, "I am going to eat the 2 of you for breakfast."

"No! Please don't! I don't taste good! And neither does Henry. Trust me, I know. Don't eat us!"

"That's what you think. I have much different taste buds than you do." The devil's spawn put them inside a boiling pot. "Feeling the burn?"

"I'm feeling like I'm in the middle of a Duck-Duck-Goose circle, let alone the burn," Henry muttered.

"Good, good. I sure hope you're claustrophobic, cuz that'll just brighten my day. Now, where the hell did I put that tarragon?"

"Tarragon?" Natalie gasped. "Henry, we really should have listened to Gabe. If I could, I'd tell him that he's right and I was wrong."

"That's all I needed to hear, sissy," Gabe said as he appeared out of nowhere. "It's okay. We all make mistakes. Even I mess up sometimes. Now, please excuse me." Gabe tapped on the devil's spawn's shoulder. "What are you doing with my sister and her boyfriend?"

The devil's spawn gasped. "Damn it! Not you again! Why are you trying to save your sister? She's so disobedient and rude and she cusses a lot."

"Well, she's my little sister, and if you knew anything on families, you'd understand why I have to save my sister. Sure, she makes mistakes and wants her way all the time and swears like a sailor, but, as her older brother, I'm supposed to be protecting her. Now, you can let this go the easy way or the hard way. Which is it gonna be?"

"Because you're being so touching with your wording… you're gonna have to fight!"

Gabe and the devil's spawn began to fight. "Henry, Natalie! The 2 of you have to get out of here! Go!" Henry and Natalie dashed out as fast as they could and Gabe knocked the devil's spawn senseless before running out. "Are the 2 of you alright?"

"Yeah," Natalie said. "Gabe, I am so sorry. Really. I should have listened to you and not haunted people without you watching. I guess I really do need my brother."

"It's okay. Now, I don't want you to be with Henry anymore."

"Why not?" Henry demanded.

"Cuz I have a feeling that you're a bad influence for her. Wasn't it you that got her on pot?"

"Hey, she was depressed… and it's your fault! If you didn't die, then she wouldn't have been so angsty all the time and would have worn that gorgeous smile that she's been hiding…"

"Dude, if I didn't die, then she wouldn't have been born. I was the pinnacle of my mother's life. Duh."

"That can't be true… can it?"

As they continued fighting, neither of them noticed that Natalie was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**okay, so I'm finally updating. Sorry to everyone who's been waiting. Summer projects (and AP Gov) suck. I don't think this story is going to be much longer unless I can come up with more drama. Anywho, I'm going to shut up so you can read and I can go do something stupid**

"What the hell is going on?" Natalie muttered as she awoke in a place far from where her brother and boyfriend were fighting.

"Oh, good, you're up," an angelic voice said. "I was afraid that something bad has happened to you."

"What else can go wrong? I'm dead, my boyfriend is dead, my brother and boyfriend are in some sort of heinous war, and deadness is fucked up!"

"I know it is. So I have kidnapped you."

"What is this, Kidnap Natalie Day? And for your information, I'm not a child nor a goat, so thus I'm not a kid, so why call it kidnapping? And PS, what the fuck do you want from me?"

"Well, do you want Henry and Gabe to stop fighting?"

"Oh yes, I really do… wait a minute, how do you know their names?"

"Uh, that's none of your business. Anywho, Natalie, by kidnapping you, they'll forget their differences and do whatever they can to get you back, then they'll be friends."

"Ooh. Diabolical. I like it. So, what's your name?"

"Grace."

(meanwhile)

"You should be THANKING me that you had Natalie for awhile," Gabe shouted.

"Why the hell would anyone wanna thank you for anything?" Henry shouted back. "Not everything is about you, Gabe. You're so self-centered and rude."

"Yeah, well you're a stoner and epic failure."

"Nuh-unh! That is not true! I have successfully been Natalie's boyfriend, isn't that right, Nat?" Henry looked around. "Nat?"

"Oh my god! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE WRONG FOR HER! Now she's gone! Damn it, Henry! Thanks a lot!"

"How is it my fault? You're smothering her! She lived her life without your help and she doesn't need your help in her death. I wouldn't be surprised if she was gone cuz of you!"

"Dude, I have to find my sister. Mom will kill me if she finds out that I lost her."

Henry closed his eyes and shook his head. "Have you forgotten that you've died already, like, 15 years ago? And, well, she's my girlfriend. I should help too!"

Gabe thought it over a moment and sighed. "Okay, fine."

"I can tell you where she is," Grace said as she approached Gabe and Henry.

"Thank you! Where is she?"

"Check the basement of her old house. She shall be there, waiting for her knights in shining armor to rescue her from the vermin and grime… so I'd hurry up."

(Goodman basement)

"Why did Grace have to hide me in here?" Natalie complained to herself. "This place has always been disgusting, and I still have a right to arachnophobia, right?"

"They're on their way," Grace said as she reappeared into the Goodman basement.

"Why are we in my old basement?"

"Cuz it just sounds scary. I did a great job giving you a hiding place, am I correct?"

"I hate it down here. So, why aren't they here yet?"

"NATALIE!" she heard Henry yell.

"HENRY!"

"Why are you in a basement?"

"I was kidnapped… again. Is Gabe there? You have to get me out of here?"

"We're on it!" Gabe yelled. They got Natalie out of the basement, then Gabe Gibbs-slapped Natalie. Before Natalie could ask why, Gabe rolled his eyes. "That was for not going upstairs."

"Bully… but thank you for saving me. You know, while I was down there being kidnapped, I realized that although you are definitely smothering me, you're just doing your job."

"I know. And while I was working to get you out of being kidnapped, I realized that Henry really is perfect for you. I may not like him, but he loves you. You don't have to let him go."

"Okay… but what do we do now? How can we get back up there?"


	8. Chapter 8

**okay, so this is the last chapter and it's mega-short. My brain is fried from school and I have so much other stuff to do. Thanks to all who read and reviewed. Love to you all, as always**

Henry and Natalie looked down from above a couple of days later. Gabe had decided to leave Natalie alone now that she was pretty much adapted to being dead. "Henry, what's become of us?" Natalie couldn't help but ask.

"It's what hasn't," Henry replied. "We took out our own lives out of depression and terminated the future ahead of us." Henry put his arm around Natalie. "We never did get married."

"Henry, stop that! We're eternally going to be 14. What makes you think we'd get married?"

Henry shrugged. "Well, there's no saying what the future has in store… but there is no future. It's all over. Forever."

"Can't always be like that," Gabe said.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Gabe," she said angrily.

"Well, the end of something is just equivalent to a new beginning of something else."

Henry smiled and grabbed Natalie's hand. "Will you marry me?" he asked eagerly.

Gabe slapped Henry. "Not that kind of beginning, you bozo! I meant a new beginning for others. We're done. Kaput. Out of sight. The end."

"Damn… Nat, will you marry me anyway?"


End file.
